


A Gesture

by tenderhearted



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderhearted/pseuds/tenderhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In relationships, sometimes you will love someone who loves you in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gesture

Lucy waited at the restaurant table for Nina. They had agreed to meet at 6:30, but Nina’s boss was fickle and Lucy was willing to forgive her. Lucy was a very forgiving woman, especially in Nina’s eyes. There were times when Nina questioned if she was a bad girlfriend, and if Lucy deserved better, but Lucy told her she was just thinking too hard about it. Lucy knew Nina was more of a serious person than she was, but she knew there was more than Nina than her cold demeanor. Nina could be loving, affectionate, and romantic if she wanted to, though that wasn’t very often. However, the dinner at the restaurant this evening was a random romantic gesture.

“I want to do something nice for you,” Nina told Lucy over the phone, a few days earlier, “We haven’t gone out to eat in a while. I hear this place has nice food you like. Do you want to go?”

“Does it have food you’ll like?” Lucy asked. Her girlfriend was a picky eater, and Lucy was always trying to accommodate for that.

“Don’t worry about me,” Nina brushed her off, “Do you want to go to dinner here?”

She took a moment to respond, “Ok, yes.” And so they had made plans to meet at the small restaurant for a nice dinner at 6:30. But Nina was running late.

‘ _sorry checking inventory_ ’ Nina’s texts were as straightforward as she was. ‘ _be there soon_ ’

Lucy sighed. As forgiving as she was, she couldn’t help but hope for the perfect romantic dinner. She couldn’t help her hopeless romantic heart, and she imagined a night with a romantic dinner and a night at home with candles and music and cuddling in the dropping fall temperature. Nina wasn’t much of a cuddler, though. She often complained when Lucy would get too touchy-feely and whined when she got too warm under Lucy’s touch. Holding hands wasn’t something they did often, much to Lucy’s disappointment. Lucy had grown up imagining her date to hold her hand as they walked and kissing whenever they could. Nina was uncomfortable with other couples kissing in public, let alone herself. The romantic knight in shining armor trope did not fit Nina very well. Lucy still loved her, but she felt sometimes as if she was misssing out on some romantic aspect of her life that couldn’t be fulfilled by her girlfriend.

“So sorry I’m late,” Nina sat down across from Lucy, shrugging off her jacket. Lucy didn’t notice her come in, “John needed me to do inventory, and then those stray cats visited so I had to find food for them,” Nina grinned at the thought of the cats.

“Are those cats still around there?” Lucy also smiled, “They keep coming back because you keep feeding them, you know.”

“Well, I mean, who else is going to feed them?” Nina browsed the menu, “Plus, I get to see cats.”

“A very valid point,” Lucy laughed. Her girlfriend, didn’t like a lot of things, but she did really like cats. After a waitress came over and took their orders, Lucy questioned Nina, “So, there’s no ulterior motive to this dinner? Just a romantic dinner?”

Nina looked confused at her question, “Yeah, I just wanted to take you out to dinner. I thought you liked that kind of romantic gesture stuff.”

“I do! It’s just weird that you’re doing this now,” Lucy almost regretted asking.

“Why?” Nina asked.

“Well,” Lucy shifted in her chair, “I mean, you’re usually kind of not as touchy feely romantic the way I am, but lately you seemed more distant, maybe kind of upset about something.”

“Oh,” Nina’s expression looked serious, “I was going through something, yeah. I was feeling more depressed than usual. I guess this dinner was me wanting to give you something you like, since I’m so grateful for you.” Nina opened her hand out for Lucy across the table, “I really appreciate what you do for me, and that you respect the fact that we love each other differently.”

Lucy smiled and held Nina’s hand on the table, “I’m grateful for you too. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nina smiled.

Their food came soon after and they ate and talked about cats some more. The talked about what to watch on Netflix when they got home, and their friend Stacy’s birthday coming up in a month and what they should get her for a present. They ordered dessert and when Nina tried to feed Lucy some of her cheesecake in a gooey romantic gesture, Lucy laughed and took a bite. 

When they got home later, they curled up on the couch under a large blanket and watched an old 80’s movie on Netflix. A quarter into the movie, Nina laid her arm around Lucy’s shoulders, and Lucy cuddled up to Nina’s side contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> a class assignment i was proud of. im v proud of how gay it is.


End file.
